Sins Of The Fathers: The Samui Saga
by Melora Maxwell
Summary: Sequel to The Ioniajin Saga: After the Ioniajin attack, Reizoku and Kitara are free to live peacefully on Earth. Or is there another blast from the past due to arrive? And if so, what does it have to do with the son of Frieza?
1. Part 1

A/N: I love unblocking writer's block. Especially DBZ writer's block. It's a bitch at times, but what can you do?

Warning: Ok, I hate doing this, but this saga is rated R for a reason. Darker, more swearing, and at least one lime or lemon. I'll be giving warnings out at every part, but just so you know and don't flame me!

****

Otepoti: ^_^ to you too!

****

Petta: If I said who 'She' was, then it wouldn't be a proper fanfic, would it? Needless to say, you'll find out…

Disclaimer: Kitara, Rei, the Ionia-jin and any other OCs all belong to me. Everything else is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation and FUNImation. (ß So unfair.)

**Sins of the Fathers 2: Part 1**

The tension in the makeshift arena was so thick you could cut it with a Ki-enzan. Both fighters stared at each other, poised to fight. Weapons gleamed under the artificial lights, each one aimed at their respective target.

The elder fighter had enough to fight for. A powerful and loving family, a planet he now called home, the remains of his once all-powerful race, his honor…his inbuilt hatred to lose this prize to any fighter…

Especially a changeling.

The younger warrior…he truly had everything to fight for. His race, like the Saiya-jin, had been pushed towards the brink of extinction. Only he and a few other weaker specimens still lived. He had his honor, that was true enough. But he had his life, his race, his pride…his will to fight for these things was strong.

Just as strong as that of his opponent.

And he would not lose to a Saiya-jin. Not even a Saiya-jin of the Prince's stance.

The tension continued to build as Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta and heir of the Saiya-jin Empire, and Prince Koruudo Reizoku, son of Lord Koruudo Frieza and heir to the Koruudo Empire stared each other down. Neither of them was prepared to lose this prize.

Not to a Saiya-jin.

Not to a changeling.

Never…

Weapons poised, they lunged at the same moment…

'Oooh, eggroll!'

The battle of ultimate supremacy was abandoned as the two contestants took a short break to pull the enemy chopsticks out of their noses.

More than aware of the chaos she had just created, Princess Kitara Vegeta, the eldest daughter of Prince Vegeta sighed and raised an eyebrow at her father and best friend as they started hurling insults and chopsticks at each other. Sometimes it was a little hard to believe that the two warriors actually respected each other.

'Respected' used in its loosest sense when applied to Rei and Vegeta.

'That roll was mine and you damn well know it, changeling!'

'Oh yeah, like it had your name anywhere on it!'

'This is my home and whatever lies within it is by rights mine!'

Reizoku fought back a smirk. 'Try saying that when your wife isn't in earshot and then maybe I'll be scared.'

Further down the hall, Bulma weighed up her options and decided to let Vegeta off the hook for a change. His pride gave him a tendency to run off at the mouth on several occasions; she could very happily relate to that. It was one of the numerous reasons she put up with him.

Obviously apart from loving him, being his wife and the mother of two of his children.

She glanced up as Kitara entered the lab, chewing on an eggroll and flexing her left hand. Ever since the battle with the Ionia-jin nearly three months ago, the Saiya-jin princess had experienced a few minor problems with the flexibility of her finger joints. The only treatment that Bulma had found to work was a scaled down model of the regen tank. The user could place their afflicted hand into the miniature tank and the synthetic DNA would do its job.

She smiled sympathetically as her husband's first claim to immortality winced and stretched her muscles. 'The hand still giving you problems, sweetie?'

'It's an old injury. I guess breaking my hand to hell and back wasn't too smart.'

'You Saiya-jin. Always beating the crap out of something.'

Kitara giggled and placed her hand into the chamber, letting Bulma fix the various diodes and monitor patches into place. 'Hey, I had to inherit something from Dad.'

'At least it wasn't the award-winning temper.'

'I take after Mama in that respect. She was the calmest one of the three of us.' The Saiya-jin looked away as she finished, guessing that she had spoken out of turn. She didn't often speak of her mother, and especially not around Bulma. Saiya-jin custom dictated that she wasn't meant to speak of her father's previous mate around his current mate. Apparently it was the same on Earth as well.

The blue-haired scientist tilted her head slightly at Kitara's discomfort. While her husband hadn't spoken much about Kitara's mother, she was predictably curious as to the woman who had held Vegeta's heart for so long before she herself had fallen for him. Not jealous; Vegeta's relationship with Aprii was over long before Trunks was even conceived. And Vegeta wasn't as petty as to compare his first life partner with his current life partner.

But she just…wanted to know.

'The calmest?'

Kitara looked up, a look of apprehension marring her features. 'Calmest meaning that it took a lot more to provoke her than it took to provoke Dad or me. But when she got mad…half the injuries to Frieza's personal guard were caused by her temper.'

She smiled sadly at a long dead memory. 'Zarbon was always afraid of Mama after she threatened to tear him a new one after he made a comment about her ki-level.'

'Just like Vegeta after I threatened him with no food and sleeping on the couch after he made a comment about my suitability to be his mate.' Bulma offered her own smile of comfort to the young Saiya-jin.

'That's…that's why I wasn't angry when Dad told me you were his mate. You're…like Mama in a lot of ways. But sometimes…'

The human woman guessed instantly what she was trying to say. 'But sometimes it hurts knowing your mother's no longer here and I'm…taking her place…in a way.'

Kitara stared at her hand, regen fluid swirling around the joints of her fingers. 'You can never take the place of Mama. Never. But…I just feel…guilty when I keep calling you Bulma. You're like another Mama, but not _my_ Mama.'

She sighed and blinked a few times to clear her eyes. 'I know it sounds stupid.'

'It's not. Not at all.' Bulma smiled and quietly studied the Saiya-jin girl. 'You know…it's hard for me in that same way.'

The girl looked up, confusion filling her eyes.

'You may not be my daughter in the biological sense, but…emotionally, mentally…hell, even spiritually…you're a part of me. And I can't just keep calling you Kitara as if you're not part of my family.'

Kitara sighed. 'I don't want to keep calling you just Bulma either…it doesn't feel right.'

'Sweetie…' The human woman moved her lab chair round to sit next to Kitara. 'I may not be able to be your _Mama_, but I can be your _Mom_…if you'll let me.'

'And…I…could call you…Mom? Like…like Trunks and Bra do?'

'Mmm-hmm.'

She found herself on the receiving end of a one-armed Saiya-jin strength hug as Kitara leaned against her, still faithfully holding back tears.

'Thank you…Mom.'

'Any time.'

***************************************************************************************************************

Keeping his ki suppressed as far as possible, Trunks opted to make a discreet exit from the mother/daughter-bonding scene. Over the past months of peace, the two women had grown steadily closer to each other. For his older sister, he guessed that accepting Bulma as her mother was a form of emotional closure. It would certainly make life with her father's new family a lot easier.

Two kis flaring in the kitchen caught his attention. The demi-Saiya-jin sighed. Three guesses as to whom the kis belonged to, and the first two guesses didn't count.

Lunch having been forgotten due to a minor fight for supremacy, Rei and Vegeta were locked in irritated combat, his father pinning the changeling in a headlock while simultaneously trying to ignore the partly bio-mechanical tail whacking against his back.

'I am the prince of all Saiya-jin and the strongest warrior in the universe! That eggroll was mine!'

'Pardon me? Your daughter was the one who swiped it, not me!'

'You were taking what was rightfully mine!'

'Yeah? Just like I took the blast that was rightfully your death warrant a few months ago?'

It had long been accepted in the Briefs family that the 'incident' with Rei saving Vegeta's life was something not to be mentioned. A person such as the Saiya-jin prince didn't take kindly to being saved by anyone or anything, especially not a changeling.

Hell would freeze over and become a skating rink before Vegeta would ever admit that he was grateful to the son of Frieza. He was in the debt of a being he had hated as soon as it had been born. Despite his ingrained wish to blast Reizoku hard enough for him to reunite with his father…he couldn't do it. Not just because of the debt, but because…because it would hurt Kitara. That was the only other reason.

Respect for the changeling didn't come into it.

Letting the younger fighter loose, Vegeta span round and stormed out of the kitchen towards the gravity chamber. Excess rage equaled an excellent frame of mind to train in.

'You really are dense if you mentioned the 'incident' around Dad while he's trying to beat the crap out of you.' The lavender-haired demi-Saiya-jin pulled a plate towards him and started piling on the rice and dim-sum.

Despite the best efforts of Bulma and the rest of the Z Seishi in trying to heal his wounds, it had been discovered that while his right leg had been saved, the mangled areas of the changeling's tail had been damaged beyond repair. Being the only person with the skills to treat alien physiology and one of the few humans on Earth who was an advanced cyberneticist, it had been far easier for Bulma to remove the damaged portions of Reizoku's tail and replace them with bio-mechanical implants.

Rei brought his tail round and briefly examined it, checking to see that none of the artificial ligaments had been torn.

'Ever since your mother brought in the 'No Super Saiya-jin in the house' rule, your dad hasn't been able to do anything other than insult and bruise me.'

'And outside the house?'

'Hey, I never said the rule was flawless.'

Trunks smirked. 'Hence the reason why you've been staying inside the house most of the time since you arrived.'

The changeling sighed. 'Damn my total transparency.'

'Is your total transparency gonna stop us from sparring with Goten later on?'

'You wish.'

'Good. There's only another couple of months that we can use to fight outside until the winter really sets in.' Cheering up slightly at the thought of the holidays and therefore Christmas, Trunks dug into his lunch, automatically setting some food aside for Bra. His little sister would only get as cranky as hell if she missed her meals.

Said little sister tore into the kitchen and leapt straight into Rei's arms. The changeling appeared to be something of an interplanetary magnet for Bra. While she was still learning how to sense ki, she had almost instantly learnt to recognize the ki signals of Mommy, Daddy, Trunks-kun, Kitty-chan, Goten-kun, and Rei-chan.

'Kitty-chan's almost finished getting her hand fixed, so Mommy says you now have to go in and get your tail all fixed up.' Settling comfortably on Rei's lap, she beamed up at the ivory colored face trying to keep a smile from its lips.

Trunks wasn't so successful at keeping the grin off his face. 'Where did 'Kitty-chan' come from, shrimp?'

The young girl didn't seem remotely perturbed by her brother's expression. 'Because she _is_ Kitty-chan!'

The two teenagers shared identical, evil grins. This could prove to be quite entertaining.

***************************************************************************************************************

Steel eyes regarded the black and silver landscape of outer space, disregarding the beauty of the gas nebulas, the flares of dying stars, the shimmering of ocean planets, the life of the green, forest planets and moons…

The eyes remained unaware of anything except the image of the far-flung blue and white planet in the backwaters of the northern galaxy.

Nothing mattered…except revenge.

Hatred.

Years of hatred.

And loss.

And deathly shivers.

Of mind and body. 

Oh yes.

He had caused this.

He would pay for this…snapping of the mind.

But now…it would be his mind _and_ body that would snap.

A cold, cruel, laugh of pure insanity echoed through the stars.

***************************************************************************************************************

Cold, merciless, anger…directed at something…someone…

Familiar…but not.

'Ugh…'

'Rei? You ok man?'

'Rei-chan?'

The changeling massaged the side of his head and offered a small smile of reassurance to the two hybrids currently feeding their faces. 'Nothing…just a bit of a headache.'

'Since when do you get headaches?' Following her nose, Kitara parked herself next to her friend and started demolishing the remains of the noodles.

'Since I ended up on the wrong end of a crusher ball?'

'Wuss.'

Trunks looked up from his fifth helping of rice; his cheeks puffed out much like a chipmunks. 'Mmmphfo uuu're feefing beffer them.'

'Could you try swallowing next time you speak? And duh, of course I'm feeling better.'

'Jeez, the strength and arrogance just go hand in hand, hmmm…_Kitty-chan_?' The changeling and the demi-Saiya-jin both smirked as they were treated to one of Kitara's low-level deathglares.

'Oh, I love you too Rei. And don't call me Kitty-chan if you value your ability to breathe.'

The changeling just prayed to Dende that the others didn't see the flush across his face as she said the L-word. Luckily Trunks and Kitara had gone back to their food while Bra was studying a meatball with intense concentration.

/If she ever really meant those words…Reality calling Koruudo Reizoku. Please return from Tengoku. Vegeta's already threatened to kill anyone who looks at her sideways. And the tiny fact she's a Saiya-jin and you're a changeling…/ He sighed and lifted Bra off his lap as he left for the medical labs.

Keeping her face schooled to appear indifferent wasn't as easy this time. /I said the L-word around Rei…The perfect case of not kick-starting brain before opening mouth. Still…It'd be beyond amazing if he ever said those words to me, and seriously…Get real. He loves you as a friend and that's it. And Dad'd go ballistic if anything like that ever happened…/

At that moment however, anyone who would have cared to take a look inside the mind of one Bra Briefs would have been amazed to discover that the look of concentration was not directed at her food.

Kitty-chan and Rei-chan…together?

It had to work. She'd seen Rei's face when her sister had said the word love.

Her big sister and Rei-chan were going to get together.

And she was going to make sure of it.

***************************************************************************************************************

TBC


	2. Part 2

A/N: Did I mention I love reviews? ^_^ And for everyone who likes Rei-chan, most of this part is a little background on the lovely changeling himself. It may be a total contradiction in terms, but hey, it's character-building.

****

Neoblade26: I just write about love. I can't get it either. Join the club.

****

Bigin: They may be bloody short sagas, but I try.

****

Miyoko: Tell me a) you're off the sugar, and b) you received that DBZ ringtone I sent you.

Warning: Same as last part, with a fairly healthy dose of the F-word.

Disclaimer: All cool DBZ stuff belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, TOEI and FUNimation. Lucky buggers. Kitara, Reizoku, the ex-Ionia-jin, Yuki Fuyu and 'She' all belong to me. And Rei's little mantra comes from the Ben Elton book 'Inconceivable'.

**Sins of the Fathers 2: Part 2**

*…* denotes flashbacks

'That fucking needle is four inches long.'

Few things in the universe could put the fear of Kami into a changeling. The possibility of a Super Saiya-jin, Koruudo-Ou getting PO-ed, and custard had been the only things that could unnerve the mighty Frieza.

Reizoku silently reflected that had Frieza been alive now, Bulma Briefs with a four-inch long hypodermic needle and a hot soldering iron would be somewhere round the top of the list.

Normally, the check-ups on his bio-mechanical implants was a fifteen minute job, twenty if any of the artificial ligaments had been torn. Somewhere in between the start and end of the maintenance, at least three burns and a muffled string of curses occurred.

The needle long enough to turn him into a squealing changeling kebab was a new addition.

'That fucking needle is four inches long.'

The human woman sighed and tried not to lose her temper. 'And how else am I supposed to operate on you if you're not anaesthetised?'

'That fucking needle is four inches long.' Rei had become quite attached to this phrase for the last ten minutes.

With bio-mechanics, even the smallest instability between organic and mechanical components could cause severe damage, even death. Bulma wasn't about to let any kind of infection claim her eldest daughter's best friend. The extent of the tissue decay she had discovered in her latest examination warranted yet another operation.

Hence the changeling's overuse of obscenities.

'That fucking needle is four inches long.'

Bulma's patience wore out. 'And it ain't getting any shorter. On the table NOW.'

Three minutes and one embarrassingly high-pitched scream later, Rei was unconscious on the operating table, Bulma dividing her attention between removing the implants, consulting her diagnostic sheets and reflecting that at least the changeling wasn't half as bad as Goku when he had to get medical treatment.

*************************************************************************************************

* This was just some sort of nightmare.

That had to be it.

Just one big nightmare.

She would snap her fingers and she would wake up, her mate lying next to her in their bed, his body whole and unscarred, his tail entwined with hers.

Koori fought her tears. This wasn't a nightmare.

This was reality.

She had told him. Warned him so many times not to go to Namek, not to search for the Dragonballs, whatever they were. Normally, Frieza had trusted her instincts, commenting that female intuition did occasionally have its uses.

This time, he had ignored her.

And now he was like this.

A half-living shell.

His legs, tail and lower torso, gone. His left arm, gone. Half of his face, destroyed.

Right now, he was in surgery, Koruudo's best doctors and mechanics working around the clock to save his life.

The doctors she understood. The mechanics…she almost didn't want to know.

Almost.

But she had to stay calm.

Focus.

Not just for herself, not just for Frieza, but for their son as well.

Reizoku had known that his father's life was in danger even before his mother had received word of Namek's destruction. His grandfather Koruudo had broken the news himself.

Koori had refused to let her little boy see his father like this. Rei believed that Frieza was invincible. He should continue to believe that. *

*************************************************************************************************

Having been raised in freezing climates, the cold winter air didn't bother Reizoku. The weather on Earth was normally quite temperate, but even the falling snow couldn't snap the changeling out of his depression.

His tail…

His fifth limb…

Gone.

And a purely mechanical limb, covered in small jointed pieces of sheet metal had replaced what was left of it. Mauve sparks danced across the grey surface as he held the tail in his hands.

Changelings weren't meant to cry.

His father had taught him that.

Two silver-grey tears slid down his face as he sat in the gardens of Capsule Corps, staring helplessly at what the Ionia-jin had done to him. What Bulma had been forced to create out of sheer necessity.

Almost twenty years and he still couldn't rid himself of Frieza. It didn't help that he bore more than a striking resemblance to his father, but now…

Now he was starting to look like Frieza as well.

/Kill a few billion innocent people and the transition is complete./

*************************************************************************************************

* Frieza had been in there for over four hours now. His father was the only one allowed to remain with him. Koori was grateful in a way. Seeing her mate in that condition…

Then again, being stuck outside with her sister and Koola wasn't much better.

Only the gods knew why Frieza's brother had taken up with Yuki Fuyu, and presumably even they thought it was perplexing. Especially since they had been together for over fifteen years and had never married.

About a month ago, a rumour had circulated that Fuyu had given birth to Koola's offspring. But changelings were forbidden to reproduce outside the family unit, and Fuyu was a stickler for rules. Plus she was too weak to be a mother at any rate. It had been a sore spot in her relationship with Koori, and she had always resented her for it.

Fuyu and Koola…they deserved each other. Both as hurtful and crude as each other.

The sounds of an argument reached her ears.

Something had happened.

Koruudo's expression was one of pure anger as he strode away from the entrance of the operating theatre, yelling something about setting a course for Earth.

Ignoring the dismissive glance from Fuyu and the revoltingly lecherous look from Koola, she gathered her son into her arms and pushed through the doors.

His eyes shut in contemplation, Frieza lay on the examination table and studiously ignored the mechanics as they finished setting the sensitivity of the impulse valves on his limbs.

/Reduced to this…by a snivelling Saiya-jin…Koori, Reizoku…They must not see me like this…/

'Frieza?'

His eyes snapped open. Even with half his brain composed of amicite metal, he recognised that voice.

His bitterness and rage were shelved for the moment as his mate and son gazed at him.

'Sometimes…I really hate it when you're right.'

Only her Frieza could be that sarcastic after major surgery.

Koori's expression softened as she took in her partner's physical state. The mechanics had done a fairly decent job. His missing limbs had been replaced with bio-mechanical replacements, as had the missing half of his face. Even his damaged eye had been restored. The shape of the undamaged portions of his body told her that he had been forced to transform. On a purely physical level, she wasn't perturbed.

She had always thought his final form was more attractive, anyhow.

'I know it's ridiculous, but…are you alright?'

'I've had better days.'

'You don't say.'

The elder changeling refrained from comment as he turned his gaze onto his son, currently clinging to his mother's armour. The apprehension in Reizoku's eyes was obvious, but curiosity and recognition had gotten the better of his fear.

'…Papa?' *

*************************************************************************************************

Floating a few feet in the air, ignoring the snow whipping around him and the frozen tears on his face, Reizoku attempted to meditate, hoping it would prove to be a decent distraction from his tail. 

/If I'm disgusted just looking at it, how are the others gonna see it?/

Trunks and Goten probably wouldn't care much, considering that Frieza was before their time.

Piccolo didn't seem to care about much most of the time, and especially not a changeling freak. He most likely wouldn't give a damn about it.

Gohan, while he trusted Rei to a point, would always associate him with the events on Namek, and his father.

Goku…according to what he knew, the Super Saiya-jin had never seen Frieza after the fight on Namek, so he'd end up taking it in his stride. Hopefully.

Vegeta…forget it.

Tenshinhan, Yamucha and Kuririn…no chance.

Bra…she adored him, but he doubted even she could cope with one of her friends having a robotic tail.

And Kitara…Frieza had killed her mother personally.

And now her closest companion was beginning to look like her mother's killer.

If this didn't completely disgust her, he would be surprised.

*************************************************************************************************

* /The boy shouldn't have to see me like this…/

Frieza nodded.

Reizoku squirmed, trying to get out of his mother's arms. Something serious had happened to his father, he knew that much. The only words he had recognised when his grandfather had yelled at his mother over a year ago had been 'Namek-sei', 'Super Saiya-jin' and 'explosion'.

Like the Saiya-jin, changelings grew fast. Now just over two years old, Reizoku could walk, levitate, and speak fluently in both Standard and the changeling language. He managed to float over to the examination table and stood on the flat surface next to his father, never taking his eyes off the sleek metal covering Frieza's face.

'Did the Super Saiya-jin do this?'

His father's ki flared as a snarl of pure loathing spread across his face. Mauve sparks flickered around his metal fist, legs and tail.

'Never speak of those pathetic monkeys in my presence, boy!'

He regretted his words immediately as his son flinched. Rei had heard Frieza's voice raised in anger before, but never at him. Dodoria and Zarbon, sometimes; Vegeta, constantly; but never ever at him.

Koori's tail twitched in anger as soon as she heard her mate's voice rise. 'He just wanted to know. Don't ever yell at him for that.'

He exhaled sharply. Hurting others was one thing. Hurting his son or his mate was another.

Rei looked down at his father's metal hand, over three times the size of one of his little fists. He knew there was enough power in one of those bio-mechanical fingers to destroy entire solar systems, kill hundreds of people…

But he couldn't kill a Super Saiya-jin.

On that thought…it would be pretty cool if he got to see a Super Saiya-jin someday. See that they existed, see that they were stronger than his father was. See that all of Commander Aprii's stories about her race's power were true.

But he would never fight them. The killing instinct simply didn't exist in him. He didn't want to hurt others.

He didn't want to be a killer.

He didn't want to be like his father. *

*************************************************************************************************

The footfalls in the snow behind him brought him out of his reverie. It would only be Bulma trying to get him to come inside.

Inside. Where everyone would see his tail and kill him there and then.

If that was what awaited him, he preferred to take his chances in the snow.

'Rei-chan?'

Standing behind him, somewhere underneath a heavy down jacket, Bra's face peeped out.

Damn.

The little blue-haired demi-Saiya-jin scrambled up onto a rock next to Rei and gave him one of her smiles. 'You've been out here all day.'

'Ever since I got out of the lab.'

'Why?'

He rubbed his temples. This wasn't going to be easy. 'Because of…because of my tail.'

'Mommy had to op-er-ate on it?' She stumbled slightly over the word.

'Yeah.'

'You stayed outside all day cos of that?'

'Yeah.'

Bra spared a glance at her friend's tail. It looked like it was covered in metal. But why was Rei-chan so upset about it?

Unless…

When he put her to bed, Daddy often told her stories of all the great warriors he had faced in his life. They were amazing, but the stories of his fights with Uncle Goku always upset her. The longest stories were about Frieza, an evil changeling he had been made to work for when he was little.

And as well as being one of her daddy's greatest enemies, Frieza had been Rei-chan's daddy.

After Uncle Goku had defeated him, Frieza had been turned into a robot and had tried to destroy Earth. But then her big brother from the future killed him, even though Trunks-kun hadn't been born yet. She always got a little confused at that part.

Maybe that was why Rei-chan was so upset. If he was turning into a robot, maybe he thought he would turn evil as well.

Bra shook her head. Rei-chan was good. He would never do something like that. Especially not to her or Kitty-chan.

'Rei-chan, don't be sad. You're not gonna turn bad.'

/What the…?!/ The changeling looked down in pure shock. He knew Bra could be perceptive, but this…

'You're not gonna turn bad. Kitty-chan wouldn't be your friend if she thought you would turn bad.'

'Damn straight shrimp.' Flaring her ki to keep warm in the snow, Kitara picked her younger sister out of the slush and set her on her shoulders.

'Rei, try using the big pink squishy thing between your ears. You look just like your dad, and that hasn't put me off. You've had to kill to survive, and I'm still here. So how, pray tell, is a metal appendage going to stop me being your friend?'

The changeling tried not to smirk. 'Well, pardon me for having the occasional paranoid moment.'

'Be paranoid all you want. Just not around me.'

'Yes ma'am.'

He looked back up at the falling snow as Kitara and Bra headed back into the warmth of Capsule Corps. Nineteen years and she still couldn't hide the emotions in her eyes.

He knew when she was lying through her teeth.

She winced and held back the urge to throw a ki blast at his back in confused rage. The mechanical tail had frightened her more than she could admit.

Her mother had died by Frieza's amicite hands. The two changelings already appeared to be physical twins.

The similarities in looks already unnerved her. The tail, even more so.

How long did Rei have left before he went the same way as Frieza?

*************************************************************************************************

TBC


End file.
